The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPH13228’. ‘KLEPH13228’ is a selection from a cross-pollination of the proprietary female petunia line ‘PH-2008-0221’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male petunia line ‘PH-2008-0448’ (unpatented).
In July of 2009 the proprietary female petunia line ‘PH-2008-0221’ and the proprietary male petunia line ‘PH-2008-0448’ were cross-pollinated in Latina, Italy and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in April 2010 in Latina, Italy and named ‘KLEPH13228’. In April 2010, ‘KLEPH13228’ was first vegetatively propagated by terminal tip cuttings and tissue culture. ‘KLEPH13228’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via terminal tip cuttings and tissue culture in Stuttgart, Germany.